yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shoichi Kusanagi
|base = 草薙 翔一 |furigana = くさなぎ しょういち |color = #6411e0 |writecolor = white |romaji = Kusanagi Shōichi |gender = Male |relatives = Jin Kusanagi (Younger brother)Mentioned in "Yu-Gi-Oh! LABO - Episode 5"Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 1:"My Name is Playmaker" |species = Human |anime debut = Episode 1 |seiyū japanese = Subaru Kimura Mako Muto (Young)|occupation = Hacker Hotdog stand ownerhttps://dueldeegao.wordpress.com/2017/05/02/kusanagi-and-akiras-bios/|status = Alive|eyecolor = Grey|haircolor = Purple|voice english = Sam Black|partner(s) = Yusaku Fujiki Ai Takeru Homura Flame|enemies = Revolver Haru Bowman|enname = Kolter|englishv =Sam Black |othernames = Unnamed}}Shoichi Kusanagi ( , Kusanagi Shōichi) known as 'Kolter' in the English Dub is a character appearing in Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS. He works as a hot-dog vendor in the city. However, that is merely a cover, as he is actually a skilled hacker who supports "Playmaker" in Dueling.https://dueldeegao.wordpress.com/2017/05/02/kusanagi-and-akiras-bios/ Operating out of a food truck called Café Nagi, which doubles as his and Yusaku's base of operations, Shoichi is an ally of Yusaku Fujiki in his fight against the Knights of Hanoi, with intergral knowledge of the Link VRAINS.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 1:"My Name is Playmaker" Appereance Design Shoichi is a young man with fair skin and grey eyes. His purple hair comes to the base of his neck, and it has multiple small bangs brushed over to hide his forehead, and he also sports a small goatee. Shochi dresses simply, wearing a brown trench coat over a purple hoodie with a bronze zipper and light blue shirt, and teal pants tucked into burgundy boots with prominent black soles. As a child, Shoichi wore blue hoodie and gray pants. In Virtual reality, Unnamed wears long dark red coat with white trim, dark red hat, black shirt with purple trim, jeans, brown coat and dark red boots. FullbodyShoichi.png|Shoichi full body view UnnamedFullBody.png|Unnamed full body view YGO-VRAINS-Ep-64-Img-005555.png|Young Shoichi Personality Soichi is a rather friendly individual. He's shown to be sympathetic towards Yusaku and hopes he can one day enjoy Dueling again. He also regrets dragging him into the fight against the Knights of Hanoi. Unlike Yusaku, Soichi doesn't seem to actively show hatred towards Hanoi.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 1:"My Name is Playmaker" Abilities Being the owner of a food truck, Soichi is a capable cook; he was seen cooking hotdogs. Like Yusaku, he's a talented hacker. He was able to get information about SOL Technologies's activities and helped Yusaku capture Ai in the latter's Duel Disk.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 1:"My Name is Playmaker" Biography Past Post Lost Incident case Six months later, after the kids were saved, Shoichi rushes to Jin Kusanagi asking if he's fine and where have he ]]been, but after Shoichi saw in what condition is Jin, he was shocked and decided to find out more about his kidnappers, so Shoichi give up from his sports ambitions, learning about hackering in order to help his little brother, Jin. Unnamed and Unknown ]]Shoichi, as Unnamed, continued to investigate the Lost incident in LINK VRAINS. One day, however, The Knights of Hanoi cornered him, and just as Unnamed believed he could not get out of this, Unknown appeared. Unknown rushed to his aid, stating Unnamed should still watch over his brother, and the incident was not his fault, either. Unknown decided to fight the knights, and pointed a path where Unnamed could log out. Unnamed did so, leaving Unknown to fight one of the knights. Shoichi rushed to the computer, where he watched Unknown dueling the knight of Hanoi. He was amazed that Unknown defeated the knight so easily, and seeing Unknown also investigated the Lost Incident, he remarked that person was the one Shoichi needed. To assist Unknown, Shoichi opened a portal to let him escape, and told him to come to Café Nagi. Meeting Yusaku Fujiki/Unknown ]]Yusaku did so, and bought a hot dog from Shoichi. He thanked Shoichi for saving him, referring to him as Unnamed. Shoichi was shocked that Yusaku was so young, and explained he was investigating the Lost Incident, for his brother had been a victim of that project. He asked for Yusaku's help, for they could save his brother from the suffering. Shoichi introduced himself, offering his skills to Yusaku to protect him in LINK VRAINS. Yusaku acknowledged his call and confirmed he'd help Shoichi, and introduced himself as Yusaku Fujiki. The mysterious dungeon at the dungeon]]For a while Unknown continued to fight Knights of Hanoi minions, but none of them had the info they needed. Shoichi doubted they needed to speak with them, reminding they were in LINK VRAINS to hunt after Cyberse cards. Yusaku noticed Shoichi was investigating something: the latter explained there was a legend of a dungeon inside LINK VRAINS. It's creator was being hunted by the Knights of Hanoi, and set up the dungeon to protect themselves and the Cyberse deck. Shoichi laughed the legend off, but Yusaku pondered the thought, since the knights were hunting Cyberse cards. Believing the knights were afraid of Cyberse cards, Yusaku concluded that could be the weapon against their enemies. Thus, Unnamed and Unknown went into a dungeon inside LINK VRAINS. Just as Unknown went to alert Unnamed, the latter stepped on a trigger plate and nearly fell in a chasm of spikes, containing Duel Disks. Unknown caught Unnamed, who thanked him, noting the creator of the dungeon watched too many movies. He believed he'd take a lot of damage, but Unknown stated that without his Duel Disk, he wouldn't be able to log out. Unnamed still believed the dungeon to be a trap by the Knights of Hanoi. Unknown didn't mind that, for they were still searching for information about the Lost Incident. However, since the Deck was being hunted by the Knights of Hanoi, Unknown believed that would give them the attention needed so the knights would come after them. Unnamed noted how far Unknown has planned, who pressed a plate and revealed a secret passage, containing a sarcophagus and some plages. Ancient Ghost vs Knight of Hanoi Unnamed and Unknown kneeled, as a Knight of Hanoi entered the area, pleased that he finally found the place. However, the knight's Duel Disk was hit by a light from the sarcophagus, as a preset Duel was initiated: the goal was to beat this Duel quiz. Unnamed was angry that the knight got before them, but Unknown stated this was a tough quiz to solve. The two noted the goal was to defeat the enemy, a data ghost, who had 4000 LP, five Extra Linked monsters and a set card, while the knight had two monsters and two set cards. The knight attempted to win by equipping watching the knight of hanoi dueling]]"Megamorph" to "Update Jammer", and had it attack the enemy's "Link Spider". The Ancient Ghost played "Chaos Burst", negating the attack, destroying "Update Jammer" and defeating the knight. For losing the Duel, the knight was devoured by a data monster, and his Duel Disk was impaled. Unnamed commented this was no ordinary game, for the knight was strangely logged out. Ancient Ghost vs Unknown Unknown jumped down, for he came to acquire the Cyberse deck. Having his Duel Disk get hit by the light, Unknown initiated the duel quiz. He revised the situation as the same as the knight's, but noted "Dotscaper" in his GY, and three Link Monsters in his Extra Deck: "Proxy Dragon", "Secure Gardna" and "Binary Sorceress". Unnamed recalled that "Update Jammer" negated card effects, but Unknown stated "Chaos Burst" was played before the attack, and why the knight's strategy had failed, considering it would've negated "Megamorph", too. Unknown revised that "Tremendous Fire", "Torrential Rebirth" and "Thunder Crash" dealt effect damage. Revising these cards, Unknown thought of the strategy to defeat the data ghost. He summoned "Cyberse Gadget" to revive "Dotscaper", and used the two monsters to Link Summon "Binary Sorceress". Just as Unknown proceeded at his next action, a Knight of Hanoi appeared, laughing at Unknown, since he could not win. The knight 's duel]]proclaimed he'd have the deck, but Unnamed bumped into him and used a handcuff to bind him. Unknown, however, used "Dotscaper" and "Gadget Token" to Link Summon "Proxy Dragon", the used "Binary Sorceress" to Link Summon "Secure Gardna". The knight and Unnamed saw it is over, since Unknown used all of his monsters to Link Summon. Unknown replied he'd never give up, else they'd never take revenge on those that made them suffer. Unnamed agreed, for they'd never learn the truth behind the Lost Incident if they gave up. Unknwon used "Tremendous Fire", but since that would inflict damage on him, he used "Link Restart" to negate that damage and revive "Binary Sorceress". Using "Thunder Crash", Unknown destroyed all of his monsters and inflicted 1500 LP damage to the Ancient Ghost. Combined with "Torrential Reborn", Unknown revived his monsters and inflicted 2500 LP damage to the Ancient Ghost, thus winning the duel." Unknown and Unnamed ran towards the sarcophagus, but it turned out to be just an illusion, and the Deck was not present. The knight laughed that was a prank, and logged out. Unnamed was frustrated that there was nothing, and the dungeon started collapsing, and two logged out. Obtaining the Cyberse deck and Shoichi walk towards the warehouse district]]Instead, Shoichi and Yusaku went to the warehouse district, for the Duel quiz was actually a map that showed Den City. Shoichi claimed Yusaku could've summoned Link Monsters in different positions, and the map would've looked different. Yusaku confirmed this, but the connections between the Link Monsters still symbolized bridges, and they found the door where a card of "Secure Gardna" forming their bond ]] was placed, at the same spot Yusaku summoned that monster in his Duel. Opening the door, the two found the actual sarcophagus. Touching it, Yusaku unlocked the sarcophagus containing Cyberse cards. This cheered Shoichi up, who stated that deck symbolized his bond with Yusaku, and the two crossed hands with each other. Fighting against The Knights of Hanoi Assisted by Shoichi, Yusaku hunted The Knights of Hanoi with the Cyberse deck. He changed his avatar name to Playmaker, and over time, Playmaker became a famous duelist known for being able to stand up against Hanoi, with no one knowing his real identity because he always deleted his activity logs. For not yet known how long, Shoichi has been closely acquainted with Yusaku, a fellow hacker. 10 years ago, his younger brother, Jin, was kidnapped along with other five children for six months until they were rescued, an incident that was called Lost Incident. However, the kidnapping traumatized Jin that he shut off his heart from the world. This drove Shoichi to work together with Yusaku, who is also a victim of the kidnapping, to fight against Knights of Hanoi that they found out to be responsible for the Lost Incident. He shortly recollected at one point that he most likely surfed the winds in Link VRAINS before they disappeared, leading Yusaku to decide to fight against the Knights of Hanoi.Yu-Gi-Oh! LABO - Episode 5https://ygorganization.com/niceroleniceactorgo/[[Episode 1|Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 1:"My Name is Playmaker"]] Present Playmaker vs The Knight of Hanoi One day, in late afternoon, he and Yusaku discussed the Charisma Duelists and the Data Storm. He explained that the Data Storm was rumoured to be a wind that once blew inside Link VRAINS, which Duelists used to conduct a kind of Duel called "Speed Duel", but that wind had disappeared. Soichi hoped Yusaku can one day enjoy Dueling again and apologized to involve him. But Yusaku affirmed that he did this of his free will and he will get revenge on those who stole his past and Shoich's younger brother. Shortly after, they discussed how both SOL Technologies and their enemies, the Knights of Hanoi, were chasing after an AI program in Link VRAINS with him. Upon learning that SOL Technology had scheduled a full scan of Link VRAINS that evening to try and find the AI, they quickly started working on a trap to catch the AI themselves. Although Yusaku successfully captured a reluctant Ai in his Duel Disk, one of the Knights of Hanoi threatened to destroy Link VRAINS. .]] After that Playmaker challenged the Knight of Hanoi, he was surprised when Playmaker rode the Data Storm.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 1:"My Name is Playmaker" A student asked what the Duel between Playmaker and The Knight of Hanoi was. He answered him that this was called an "Speed Duel". He was surprised that Yusaku used the Cyberse type. He became worried when Yusaku fell from his D-Board. After that Blue Angel saved Yusaku, he continued to watch the Speed Duel and was worried when Playmaker is sucked into a tornado within the Data StormYu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 2:"Catch the Wind! Storm Access" and was relieved when Yusaku won the Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 3:"First Contact" Meeting The Knights of Hanoi's leader Shoichi and Yusaku spent the next few days trying to figure out Ignis' programming, but Shoichi struggled to understand the complicated algorithms that Ignis was made out of. He then suggested to come up with a name for the A.I., to which Yusaku decided to name it "ai", a pun on "eye". Trying to scan footage from "ai's" memories caused the Knights of Hanoi's leader to track them down, however Shoichi shut down Café Nagi's power before they were found.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 3:"First Contact" Playmaker vs Go Onizuka The next day Shoichi gave Yusaku the "Decode Talker" card that had finished materializing before he went to LINk VRAINS to fight a supposed Knight of Hanoi that appeared.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 4:"Charisma Duelist: Go Onizuka" When the Knight turned out to be Go Onizuka, a program that prevents Playmaker from logging out was activated by SOL Technology. Shoichi worked on an escape route for Yusaku, but Yusaku refused to use it. After the Duel ended, Shoichi scolded Yusaku for not using the escape route, but also suggested that they could recruit Go for their fight against Hanoi.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 5:"The Bell Rings on the Count of Three" Playmaker vs Blue Angel discover that the real identity of "Blue Angel".]] Shoichi discovered that the real identity of the famous idol "Blue Angel" is Aoi Zaizen, a classmate of Yusaku. He thought about Yusaku meeting Aoi so they could get closer to Akira Zaizen in order to get more information about SOL Technology regarding his brother and Yusaku's memories, however he also doubted the plan would work because of Yusaku's poor social skills. A few days later, he was shocked when Playmaker and Blue Angel began a Duel before getting interrupted by a customer.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 6:"Idol! Blue Angel" Ghost Girl's trap After the Duel concluded and Aoi was put in a coma, Shoichi hacked into the hospital's records to find out about Aoi's condition. Ignis protested that hacking into the hospital was a crime, to which Shoichi casually said that hacking already was a crime in the first place. Ignis explained that Aoi had been infected by a virus from Hanoi's card and the only ones with the anti-virus were Hanoi themselves. "Blue Angel" appeared claiming that she wanted a rematch against Playmaker. Shoichi knew right away that she was an impostor and instructed Yusaku to ignore her because it was clearly a trap, but Yusaku went into LINK VRAINS anyways because he felt it was his responsibility to save Aoi.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 8:"The One Who Commands the Wind" Playmaker vs Revolver 's cameras to watch Playmarker and Revolver's Speed Duel.]] Revolver's appearance and subsequent manipulation of LINK VRAINS caused Shoichi's cameras to go offline, though he was briefly able to use SOL's cameras and later Ghost Girl's. He was displeased when Ghost Girl's camera stopped recording, making him unable to watch anything inside LINK VRAINS.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 10:"Impact! Cyberse Extermination" To watch the Duel, Shoichi used the bugs in the Knights of Hanoi's program that created the Data Storm to open a path for Ghost Girl to enter the Data Storm; she had her cameras record the Duel between Playmaker and Revolver, allowing Shoichi to watch it.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 11:"Roar of the Magazine Varreload" 's full body.]] Shoichi was glad that Playmaker won against Revolver and carried him after he logged out since the former took a lot of strain during his Duel. Since Yusaku was interested what became of Aoi, Shoichi went to show she was recovering. Yusaku fell asleep and Ai commented how lazy he was, but Shoichi claimed heroes needed to rest. Ai started bragging, so Shoichi went to analyze what kind of program he ate from Revolver. Realizing Shoichi would look into his "private parts", Ai called him a pervert and refused to say anything. Once Yusaku woke up, Shoichi sensed he was thinking what Revolver told about Ai. Since they did not know how to prove if Ai was actually alive, Ai claimed it, indeed, was alive. Ai used the program he obtained from Revolver to recover his body back. However, Ai's size didn't impress Yusaku and Shoichi, who tried to analyze if Ai regained some of his memories, even if Ai wanted them to show emotion how he regained his body.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 12:"Impregnable Defending Dragon Firewall" Meeting Emma Bessho .]] A few days later Emma Bessho ran into Café Nagi, but neither she nor Shoichi recognized the other as "Ghost Girl" or "Playmaker's assistant". Emma ordered a coffee and two chilli dogs and mentioned she was interested in Dueling Playmaker, causing Shoichi to wonder what kind of Duelist she is. Yusaku noted that Shoichi looked exhausted, to which Shoichi said that he was tired from spening all night deleting "Playmaker" files and videos that people constantly post on the network. Yusaku offered to help him with the clean up, and in doing so he inadvertently deleted a big scoop that would've revealed everything Playmaker and Shoichi know involving Ai and the Knights of Hanoi.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 13:"Record of the Fierce Battle" and Ai an encrypted message from Ghost Girl.]] Playmaker vs Ghost Girl During the night, Shoichi called Yusaku to come to his food truck and showed him an encrypted message on an internet forum, sent to him from Ghost Girl. Shoichi explained he had created a program to navigate her to enter the Data Storm during the Duel with Revolver. The two read how she demanded a Duel from Playmaker, with Ai as wager. Yusaku accepted, stating that she offered a backdoor to SOL Technologies' data bank, and Shoichi confirmed that fact, showing she did send a bit of the data as proof. Yusaku asked of Shoichi to reply that Playmaker would accept her challenge. Ghost Girl soon entered LINK VRAINS, and Yusaku went to do the same. Shoichi wondered if Yusaku would really go and Duel her, since she could've set another trap. Yusaku claimed he had to uncover the truth behind the incident, hoped in the data bank there was some information about Knights of Hanoi, and sensed some determination in Ghost Girl, despite her weaknesses. Shoichi watched as Ghost Girl and Playmaker confronted each other, and wished of the latter to acquire the backdoor. Seeing how well Ghost Girl made her moves, Shoichi wished that Playmaker would be careful of her.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 14:"Ghost Girl's Invitation" While watching the Duel, Shoichi was baffled how complex the Duel was, being unable to predict the outcome. After Playmaker won and obtained the program, Shoichi went to analyze it. He believed he could crack the code, and noticed Yusaku was sleeping once more.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 15:"The Altergeists Lurking in the Darkness" Towards the Mother computer of SOL Technologies Shoichi showed his analysis of Ghost Girl's program to Yusaku: the backdoor entrance to the SOL Technologies' mother computer, whose schematics looked like a maze. Shoichi and Yusaku were nevertheless impressed by Ghost Girl, who managed to hack and find this. Shoichi promised to be ready when the school was over, and Yusaku would be able to infiltrate the network the following night. On that night, Shoichi showed the location of the data bank, warning that the path to it was filled with traps. However, he did make countermeasures against them, and Yusaku praised him for such speed. After Yusaku went into the LINK VRAINS, Shoichi programmed an artificial device for Playmaker to hold onto to avoid traps, with a rope to prevent him from being detected, and gave directions to Playmaker where to go to. As security traps were set to stop Playmaker, Shoichi programmed a "Kuriball" as a decoy. After Playmaker passed Area A, Shoichi saw there was a Data Storm. He wanted to give up, due to all the danger, but thought the Data Storm wouldn't be as harmful if Playmaker continued on.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 16:"Infiltration - SOL Digital Fortress" After Playmaker defeated Prototype Ai-A, Shoichi navigated him to the data bank.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 17:"Infiltration - SOL Digital Fortress" Playmaker vs Akira Zaizen Shoichi watched as Playmaker confronted Akira, and wished the former would obtain the data. As Akira claimed he would set things straight with the data, Shoichi and Playmaker became furious, saying Akira understood nothing about them.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 18:"Wound Etched Into His Heart" Shoichi watched the Duel, and was furious to be reminded that his brother was a part of the Hanoi Project. He was also shocked to hear SOL Technologies' data bank contained the name of the mastermind behind the project.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 19:"The Incident Buried in the Darkness" Shoichi was frustrated to see Playmaker could not attack, and Akira would win the next turn. Later, Playmaker defeated Akira and logged out, Shoichi praised him for acquiring the data. Dr. Kogami's involvation in the Hanoi Project The two hacked into Ai, and found out the Hanoi Project's leader was Dr. Kiyoshi Kogami, an employee from SOL Technologies, who alone worked on the project in secrecy. The two concluded SOL Technologies covered up the incident, else the company's reputation would've been ruined. Ai doubted the man could have done this on his own, and thought Akira was involved, but Shoichi reminded him Akira, back then, was 16 and was not employed at SOL Technologies. Shoichi and Yusaku failed to find the project's goal, but most shockingly, they discovered Dr. Kogami died seven years ago.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 20:"Unyielding Justice" [[Stardust Road|'Stardust Road']]' phenomen' .]] With the food truck positioned at the coast, Yusaku was doing research. Shoichi invited him for a break, and gazed upon the ocean. Yusaku pointed out Shoichi won't get many customers at that place, but Shoichi assured him the famous coast was named Stardust Road, known for the luminous plankton that rarely gather at night, and thought the person living near the coast may have seen that. Shoichi failed to gather new info from SOL Technologies' data, and Yusaku saw that data from ten years ago was actually deleted. Still, they knew the company was involved, even if Akira knew nothing about the incident before. Shoichi felt a bit relieved that Dr. Kogami passed away, thinking their revenge was over. Yusaku reminded him they still didn't know about the goal of the incident, and Shoichi still wanted to rescue his brother from darkness, even if they had no clue where to continue. Yusaku still remembered Revolver knew some things. Shoichi stated Revolver was not seen recently, but Yusaku believed he was not the type that would simply disappear.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 21:"A New Battle Begins" Another case and Yusaku the footage of a camera, when a person turned into an Another.]]Inside the van, Shoichi showed to Ai and Yusaku the footage of a camera, when a person turned into an Another, which happened six minutes before midnight. Shoichi told them the person had not recovered yet, and showed pictures of more Another patients in the hospitals. Ai and Yusaku knew this was the same accident with Blue Angel, who was infected by a virus. Shoichi believed someone wanted people to be turned into mindless people, but has not find out what happened to their LINK VRAINS' avatars. Shoichi showed more data, and Yusaku analyzed all of the Anothers were great Duelists with old-type Duel Disks, and all of them were hackers, too. The trio realized Playmaker, or Ai, were the targets. Shoichi showed a list of possible targets, from which the first was Makoto Kimishima. Shortly after, Shoichi and Yusaku watched The Knights of Hanoi were Dueling people, and turning them into Anothers. Yusaku decided to go into LINK VRAINS, even if Shoichi believed he would be at a disadvantage. Surprisingly, they saw "Playmaker" battling the Knights of Hanoi, by stopping their programs and tossing them away from their D-Boards. Doctor Genome confronted "Playmaker", who revealed himself to be Go Onizuka. The latter stated he came to save Makoto, and knew Playmaker's identity, which displeased Yusaku and Shoichi. Yusaku did not know if GO really knew his identity, but was still frustrated. The group watched as Dr. Genome activated the Data Gale, conjuring black tornadoes for the Speed Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 22:"The Pitch-Black Sun" [[Go Onizuka|'Go Onizuka']]' vs Dr. Genome' Yusaku, Shoichi and Ai watched Go confronting Doctor Genome. Since Go claimed to have known Playmaker's identity, Shoichi remembered Yusaku did run into Go at the hospital, but Yusaku claimed it was impossible. Once Go equipped himself with a mask and declared himself as "Dark Onizuka", Ai thought that was a tacky thing to do. Yusaku and Shoichi realized Go changed his battling style to a heel, and would not hold back. Just as Go was to win, Genome played "Regeneration Cure" to stop the damage, and everyone saw Genome had the advantage. As Genome released "Hellix Necro Darwin" to defeat Go, Yusaku became displeased. Ai suggested he could enter LINK VRAINS to save Go. Yusaku who saw Go barely saving himself with "Gouki Octolock's" effect, decided to take Ai's advice.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 23:"Genome's Giant" Shoichi watched as Playmaker came to Go Onizuka. Later, Shoichi and Yusaku went to find who was the Another virus' creator. Sometime later he, Ai and Yusaku then watch Kitamura making a public announcement that he developed the AI army to confront the Knights of Hanoi.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 24:"The Fate Shouldered by the Dark Mask" Blue Angel vs Baira confronted Baira.]] At the van, Yusaku shushed Ai, who was amused to read all the criticism against Kitamura and SOL Technologies. Shoichi analyzed that if the Knights of Hanoi took over LINK VRAINS, they'd soon find Playmaker. Yusaku believed they could prevent that by looking into the origins of Anothers virus. The next day, at the van, Shoichi woke Yusaku up, reminding he had to go to school, and promised he'd continue working. After Yusaku returned, Shoichi found nothing new. Ai believed Shoichi gave up, who replied he was just getting started. Yusaku let Shoichi rest, who went to cook some fries and cheese dogs. Yusaku and Shoichi ate the food, and watched Blue Angel confronting Baira. Shoichi and Yusaku analyzed the videos, and the latter saw Baira behind one of the Anothers victims.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 25:"Virus Deck Operation" Naoki's kidnapping & report Shoichi drove his van to the warehouse district. He took a break when Yusaku went to rescue Naoki. One night, fearing he and Yusaku could soon be in danger, Shoichi wrote a report, mentioning the Knights of Hanoi were real people. He named the report as "File No. 1007: Kusanagi Report". He noted the prowess of Playmaker and his allies, but feared the countdown to the day their destinies would change had already started. He also wrote that he still thought of his brother, Jin and wished that the reader of this report would tell that to his brother when they meet him. He was visited by Yusaku and Ai, who felt something big was about to happen. The mysterious costumer Shoichi served a customer, who told him it would be the last time he would visit the stand, and Shoichi suspected the customer would move away. The customer looked briefly at Yusaku, and walked away, with Shoichi telling he was also located at the plaza. As the customer walked away, Ai claimed Shoichi needed a mascot like him. Shoichi replied Ai would make a lame customer, and was interested what was Yusaku doing. Yusaku pointed out the Knights of Hanoi have been purged from LINK VRAINS. Shoichi noted Anothers incident has been resolved, but also reminded ]]Revolver was still out there. Ai thought Revolver had retreated, but Yusaku doubted that. Suddenly, Yusaku and Ai felt a pulse within LINK VRAINS, and asked Shoichi to scan through the network. Shoichi worked on scanning, and just as Yusaku and Ai sensed another pulse, Shoichi saw the LINK VRAINS infrastructure changed. Shoichi tracked Playmaker's activity, and as the pulse was emitted from the network, Shoichi was shocked at the readings. Shoichi monitored LINK VRAINS, and found a new reading of energy within the network. Yusaku and Ai joined Shoichi and watched hundreds of tentacles wrapped a beam that was shot in the sky and destroyed LINK VRAINS' cyberspace. The tower of Hanoi Yusaku, Shoichi and Ai watched as the tower appeared in LINK VRAINS, causing the cyberspace to be absorbed. Since Yusaku obtained Ghost Girl's data, Shoichi promised to look into it. Ai noticed the avatars were being absorbed, and not just buildings or roads - Yusaku knew this was Revolver's doing. Shoichi analyzed Ghost Girl's data, showing watching the people turning into data]] the Tower of Hanoi. Yusaku remembered Revolver's words, and deduced if the Hanoi's game was over, the world would be destroyed. Shoichi continued analyzing the data, seeing the link between the top, where the LINK VRAINS network was, with the underground erasing system, with the center being the core of the latter system. Ai was shocked, seeing how much data has been absorbed, as Shoichi noted that speed has not decreased. Shoichi counted six rings would be crafted from this system, one per each passing hour. He realized that once every ring is crafted, a pulse would be sent with high-density data, affecting every machine or program - every piece of technology existing in the world would cease function, as if the world has no computers at all. Ai thought it was safe as long as they did not enter the network, but Yusaku was certain Varis thought of that, and made something that would still erase Ai. Shoichi continued his analysis, seeing even devices not connected to the network would also be affected, as an electromagnetic pulse would be sent out, even to erase Ai. While Ai was frustrated, Shoichi was overwhelmed, knowing Revolver made all of this just to erase an Ignis. Kitamura vs Spectre The trio watched Kitamura - Akira's successor in SOL Technologies - battling a Knight of Hanoi, named Spectre. They saw how Spectre erased Kitamura, and the former threatened to do this to anyone that dared entering LINK VRAINS. Yusaku swore to stop The Knights of Hanoi, by shutting down the core. Shoichi warned him there were no Data Storms in LINK VRAINS, except near that tower. Dueling Spectre and Ai find out that Spectre is also Lost Incident victim]]Shoichi watched as Playmaker continued on to the Tower of Hanoi, and noticed Blue Angel Dueling Spectre, who defeated Kitamura earlier. He measured five hours and thirty minutes before the Tower of Hanoi was complete.He was displeased to see Blue Angel lost the Duel against Spectre. He noticed Playmaker made a stop at the tower, and wondered if he met up with the enemy. Since there was no footage inside LINK VRAINS, he decided to give the reporters - the Frog and the Pigeon - the location of the next battle. Shoichi was pleased that the Frog and Pigeon arrived to the coordinates he gave them. He was not pleased, however, to see Playmaker Duel Spectre, who defeated Blue Angel. He was surprised to see Akira was captured, and started coding. Shoichi watched the duel, and hoped the item he gave to Yusaku could help Akira escape. Shoichi completed the code, causing Akira to vanish. However, the trap was too complex, and the attempt failed, making Shoichi curse. Seeing Akira touching the vines and vanishing, Shoichi slammed his fists in frustration. Dueling Revolver He watched Go Onizuka duel Revolver, hoping the former would stop the tower's completion. Shoichi watched the duel until Frog and Pigeon were blown away, thus cutting the video link he had. Kolter worried about the video link being cut. When the link was restored, he saw Revolver and Playmaker on their D-Boards, and thought this was the final duel to conclude the incident from ten years ago. Since Revolver knew more about the incident, for the sake of ]]his brother, Shoichi desired Playmaker to defeat Revolver, who dared him, with the cost becoming a victim. Seeing debris was falling on Playmaker, Shoichi reminded even a single fragment could harm them. He watched the duel, and realized Revolver used the flashing card, "Mirror Force". Shoichi continued watching the duel, and was shocked to see Dr. Kogami's appearance. He also feared Playmaker would be absorbed into the Data Storm when the Duel ended. Finding the truth find Revolver's place]]Shoichi was shocked at the events. Yusaku managed to get out, although strained, as Ai explained the shockwave made them log out. Shoichi admitted his shock upon seeing Dr. Kogami alive, and explained his son must've logged out, too. Regardless, he reminded the Tower of Hanoi was still active. Ai, knowing he and the others of his kin would be erased, asked of Yusaku to log in. Yusaku claimed that was pointless, for without Revolver, the tower would still be active. He asked of Shoichi to drive to Revolver's place. Yusaku explained Revolver mentioned Stardust Road and it's phenomenon, and explained that Shoichi knew a person living close to it must've seen that phenomenon, making Shoichi realize they were near Revolver's place. During the sunset, the group came to Revolver's house, where they confronted Revolver. Revolver noted Playmaker has found this place. He already knew Yusaku Fujiki's name, and that of Jin Kusanagi's brother, Shoichi. Ai shouted he was present, too, but Revolver simply stated "Ignis". Revolver introduced himself as Ryoken Kogami. Shoichi noted Ryoken was Dr. Kogami's son, but the latter explained his father has just passed away, which made Shoichi curse he could not reach to him earlier. Yusaku asked Ryoken, referring to him as Revolver, for more information that they had the right to know about. meets Ryoken Kogami]]Ryoken confirmed that, so Yusaku asked the reason behind his actions, if the Lost Incident had been about creating Ignis. Ryoken explained the story about Kiyoshi creating Ignis, about its goal, their evolution, and the prediction Ignis would become an enemy of the humanity. Ai claimed he was not an enemy, but Ryoken did not trust it. Yusaku pointed out Kiyoshi based his views on simulations, and it had no reason to be true. Thus, he asked Ryoken to turn off the Tower of Hanoi to "walk down a new path". He reminded Ryoken about pointing out the three reasons behind actions was Ryoken's idea he passed onto Yusaku during the project. Yusaku admitted he thought that voice had been trapped by the Knights of Hanoi, and wanted to save him. In a way, Ryoken encouraged Yusaku to step forward, an idea the former found ironic. Regardless, Ryoken refused to turn off the Tower of Hanoi. Ai reminded the sixth level of the tower was to be completed soon, and asked of Yusaku to force Ryoken into LINK VRAINS and stop him. Ryoken admitted he was going back to LINK VRAINS, for the sake of his friends, who believed in Ryoken and his father. Ryoken declared the only way to stop the tower was to defeat him, which made Yusaku hesitate a bit. Without further do, the two guys logged into LINK VRAINS. Revolver and Playmaker's last duel Shoichi ran to his truck, and watching the Duel from his computer, he wished Playmaker luck. He exclaimed Yusaku won the duel everyone thought he'd lose, and believed in his victory against Revolver. He was shocked when Playmaker took damage, lowering his LP to 800. He started questioning Revolver's Extra Link, and was shocked to see "Topologic Bomber Dragon" inflicting 3000 LP damage on Playmaker. Playmaker survived the attack, but fell to his knees. Shoichi still encouraged him to stand up and fight, and was glad when he did. Shoichi was amazed to see Playmaker using Revolver's Extra Link to his advantage, and was amazed that he won the duel. He went to Ryoken's house to find Yusaku, who watched as Ryoken left off on a boat. Later, Yusaku, with Ai gone, grabbed his bag. Shoichi wanted to drive Yusaku to his house, but he politely refused, and walked away. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hacker Category:Link VRAINS Users